Now For Traffic Safety
Summary Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew is taking a nap when Navi's dream triggers a new clue for the pirates, telling them to learn traffic laws. Meanwhile, while reviewing Zaggai's activities aboard the Gigant Horse, Insarn falls in love with a man that the Action Commander crossed paths with: Kyousuke Jinnai. Wanting Kyousuke, Insarn asks Action Commander Jerashid to capture him, unaware that Jerashid has been in love with her since high school. Finding Kyousuke at a park after failing to impress the children he was entertaining, Jerashid and his Gormin Sailors attempt to capture him when the Gokai Crew witness it during their search. Using the powers of the Zyurangers, the Gokaigers force Jerashid to retreat. After the fight, Kyousuke hands each of the Gokai Gallon crew a drink and introduces himself as the former Red Racer of the Gekisou Sentai Carranger team; after the Legendary Great War, he has become an actor struggling to educate children on traffic safety. After hearing the pirates' need to master the Carranger Keys' full power, Kyousuke agrees if they join his traffic safety acting troupe. The Gokaigers decline and run away to find another Carranger member, with Kyousuke pursuing them with his lighting-quick running speed. By then, after realizing that Insarn in love with Kyousuke, Jerashid returns to Earth to eliminate the Carranger with extreme prejudice. However, Insarn intervenes and spirits Kyousuke away, leaving the Gokaigers confused if the Carrangers are really that powerful until Insarn tells them to transform. Using the power of the Carrangers - at Kyousuke's insistence, the Gokaigers counter Jerashid's fire-based attacks with the unorthodox Gokai Kurumagic Attack while Kyousuke tries to distance himself from the love-crazy Insarn. Watching the entire fight, Waruzu Giru uses the enlarging gun on Jerashid to put an end to the madness. Despite Kyousuke's attempt to help him successfully express his feelings to Insarn and receive her's in return, Jerashid lets out his happiness by destroying the city until Gokaioh is formed to fight him. Using the Gokai Radical Racing Slash to weaken Jerashid, Shinken Gokaioh is formed to knock the Action Commander into the Gigant Horse. Though he survives the Gokai Samurai Slash, Jerashid loses Insarn's respect as she requests him to be launched into deep space with the garbage. Soon after, the Gokaigers are forced by their need to obtain the Carranger Keys' powers to act in Kyousuke's traffic safety show. As Kyousuke joins in, Navi watches from the Gokai Galleon's monitor before turning it off, saying that not all Legend powers are useful as she takes a nap. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Yuji Kishi Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer * Takahiro Sakurai Jerashid (voice)